Never The Same
by Light side of Chaos
Summary: Well... It has been two years since Yuna, Rikku, and Paine had defeated Vegnagun and that Tidus had finally returned to Spira, everyone thinks that everything it's alright but Tidus had a secret. What will it be?
1. A new beginning

Never The Same

Final Fantasy X-2

By: Light Side of Chaos

It was a rainy evening in Besaid island and Tidus and Wakka were in the practice of the "Besaid Aurochs", Tidus was giving some tips like he use to and Wakka was teaching the new ones. In that moment two shadows appear behind the water it was Lulu and Yuna.

"You two should stop taking times like this to train the new ones of the team"

"Just leave it like that Yuna, those two will be crying when they catch a cold"

"Come in Yuna the water is deeeeeelicious!" said Tidus while waving the water in his hands.

"Well if you insist I-

"Hold it!" interrupt Lulu

"Lulu why do you stop me?"

"Yuna I don't want you tho get a cold"

"What about me?" said Wakka in a chibi tone "I'm your husband and you never had told me anything like that"

"Well because you are mature enough to realize that is not a bright idea to swim and play "Blitzball" while is raining, aren't you?, and besides there are other things more important that train like your son VIDINA who I leave with Rikku"

"Alright, alright we're going"

"See Yuna I told you that I will win the bet"

"Yeah, Pain will be pissed off when she look at this, uh, wasn't Gippal and Baralai with them too?"

"Yeah I thought that too, hey Wakka isn't Gippal and Baralai with you two"

"Hey Tidus go look for Gippal and Baralai"

"Right on captain"

In that moment Tidus submege himself on the water and like two fishes Gippal and Baralai wen out of the water, Gippal hiting himself with a tree and Baralai with a stone on his back.

"Tidus you dind't have to do that, now my head will hurt me for the rest of my life"

"Just your head... I think my back is broken, along with all the other bones that were inside of my bones"

"There are bones inside of the other bones?"

"Gippal, you cound't be more idiot sigh"

"Come, all of you now"

"Yes, ma'am" they all said at once.

"They really respct you Lulu"

"That's good news"

"Uh?!"

* * *

Besaid Village

"A-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachu!"

"I told you Tidus that you will get cold" Yuna said with a smile in her face saying "Look at me I got the reason!"

As they walk Rikku was in the door with Vidina in her arms, and Gippal jus stopped and smile saying "Rikku you look so beautiful with that baby in your arms"

Rikku just blushed and saw to another side, in that moment Paine was getting out and Baralai ran to her "how are you two" said Baralai touching Paine's stomach. Paine was pregnant it was 4 or 5 months. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be out while it's raining " I'm pregnant not sick" said Paine while looking at Baralai. "Yuna don't you want to be like them" said Tidus as wrapping his hands around Yuna, "Yeah but I want 'triplets' "

"TRIPLETS?! but I want four", "Okay I will work at it", "hey you two, you can have all the babies you want later, but come in before you catch a cold", said Wakka, "YES BROTHER!".

Wakka and Lulu's House

"What in the word where you doing outside?"

"They were thinking about having babies already" said Wakka.

"What!, Tidus, Yuna still very young to that" Said Lulu while she was trying to choke Tidus.

"I-I was thinking about the future- ack!" said Tidus while trying to stop the now pissed-off Lulu.

"Lulu please if you continue choking Tidus like that he and I will not be able to have children with him, because you'll kill him"

"Ooookay, but if he try to make something to you I swear I will-" said Lulu with a maniac look in her eyes and with a knife in her right hand.

"I-I understand Lulu, but you don't have to look at me like that and with that knife in your hand specially with the knife" said Tidus with a scared tone of voice.

"Okay food is ready!" Said Wakka.

"What are we waithing FOR!" Said Gippal with his eyes shining like in a anime serie.

And then they started to eat.

After eating they were telling histories of their past the funniest ones and the sads too.

"Tidus, remember when you came back after we defeated Vegnagun?" asked Yuna.

"Yes it has been two years since that happened. Am I right?" Said Tidus with a confused look.

"That's right two years...sigh time passes so quick that don't even notice it" said Baralai.

"But as more time passes the things that we had been throught make it more hard to forger" Said Paine.

"Ummmm... Tidus do you remeber what it was like to be in the 'Farplane' and being death I mean even if you were not death I say" Said Rikku.

"Y-yeah... I think I go outside now" said Tidus now standing up from his chair.

"T-Tidus?" said Yuna while trying to follow Tidus outside but was stoped by Gippal.

"Leave him... he needs to be alone sometime to think about what he will do from now on" Said Gippal.

* * *

"I... still can't believe that time passess that quick. I really wish that I had more time to stay in this island peacefully, but still..." said Tidus.

In that moment he headed to the little river that was close to the village and took out a little red stone. "If I don't do this they shall never leave me in peace."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY!

This is my first and only fan fic. of final fantasy at the moment.

I really wish that you find it good!

R&R!


	2. Return to the dark

_"I swear that I will be loyal to your cause, I swear I will use this power to protect them… it doesn't matter what it takes" __said a person in the darkness._

_"we believe in you we know that you can do it, and we are sorry to ask you that but we know that you the dream who had survive and had lived in the two worlds can do it"_

_"Yes, and don't worry as long as she is safe I don't care about myself"_

_"It's okay now for this mission we will lend you our powers__, and good luck"_

* * *

"Tidus, wake up it's time to go to the forest to get the fruits" said Wakka.

"Can't you wait for five minutes" said tidus with a sleepy face.

"No, Lulu is waiting for it"

"Okay, okay I'll go, just don't push me off the bed"

* * *

Besaid Forest

"Now what kind of fruits are we gonna get?" asked Tidus.

"Well let's see Lu asked for some angelic apples and water pears" said Wakka looking at the little piece of paper he had on the hand.

"It's that all?" asked Tidus.

"Yes I think that is all"

"Well I go get the pears" Said Tidus.

"okay just be careful remember that these pears doesn't grow like the ones on Macalania Forest" said Wakka with a warning voice.

The problem with that pears was that they grown in really high places, just like the coconuts but these have spikes around them.

"Now where are these pears mmmmmm…" said Tidus in deep thought when…

"Eureka!!! There you are" then tidus started to climb the tree.

In other part of the forest was Wakka grabbing the apples "I hope that Lu' doesn't get mad if I eat one of this apples ha,ha,ha"

Now with Tidus again…

"Just a little more and HERE!" in that moment Tidus had something that was like a vision " what was that?" then he started to feel dizzy and lose consciousness falling from the tree, just in that moment Wakka was arriving with an apple on his mouth that quickly fell and he started to run towards him "TIDUS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

* * *

Besaid Village

Tidus was lying on a bed with a doctor looking at him "Not good, he had broken five ribs and I don't know why he haven't recovered consciousness since Wakka found him in the forest" in that time Yuna entered the room "Is Tidus okay?" she said running to him and grabbing his hand. "Yuna it's not sure that he will wake up very soon" said Lulu.

"Wait a minute… Tidus never told me that he had a tattoo on his back, and this tattoo it's kinda strange it looks like the symbol that appeared when I called for Bahamut" Yuna said in a strange tone. "it could be that he already have it and we didn't noticed it" said Lulu. "But Lulu what Yuna say it's true I had see Tidus shirtless and I had never seen something like that" said Wakka. "Well I have an Idea then Yuna tell your stupid friends to come here and help Tidus into the airship" Said Lulu.

"Why, where are we going?" asked Yuna.

"Where else to New Yevon of course, Baralai should be able to tell us what kind of tattoo is and help us heal Tidus" said Lulu.

"Okay" said Yuna.

* * *

Inside Tidus Mind

"What is this place?" asked Tidus.

"You don't recognize your own town?" asked a voice.

"This isn't my town, this is too empty" said Tidus.

When he heard that the voice had stopped talking he started to walk.

"No way…" was the only reaction of tidus when he found the site where he had seen his father for the last time.

"This is Zanarkand Beach…" then he started to walk to the water and he kneeled he found a stone with the same form that he had found on the river of besaid just that this one was blue.

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I WAS SICK AND MY BIRTHDAY WAS THE SATURDAY!!!!

PLEASEEEEEEEEE DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL CHAOS!!!! TTTT FELL FROM THE CHAIRple...ase...re...vie...w ouch


	3. Choosing between light and dark

AND NOW AFTER A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME OF NOT UPDATING I... what was I doing again???? well enjoy

PD. The characters are not mine exept for Murasaki :D

* * *

_As I walk to the sea I feel that my life it's fading _

_The shadows are claiming for my soul _

_The past that I left behind it's haunting me _

_And now I have nowhere else to go…_

* * *

"Believe that once you had started that mission the shadows had desired to take your soul… but don't be afraid because that mark that had been placed on your back shall protect you and those loved by you if that's what you want. But you have to be conscious, everything in this life has a prize and if you really want to fulfill this mission you will pay for that prize" said the voice that was talking to Tidus before.

"And what will happen if I don't want to pay that price?" asked Tidus.

No power will be given to you and all those loved by you will die, it's as easy as that" said the voice with a calm tone.

"I understand so would you mind if I ask who are you and what are you of them?" asked Tidus now a little tense.

"my name is… 'Murasaki' and what I am of them… you have to find it out" said the voice.

With that the voice disappeared completely leaving Tidus alone in the beach.

"That's a really decision to make" he said as he played with the little blue stone and then he put it in his pockets.

* * *

**Celcius**

Yuna was now taking care of Tidus who was laying on her bed, "Yuna come it's time to eat" said Lulu from down stairs.

"No, I'm not hungry right now" said Yuna looking at Tidus.

"Yuna please, do you think that Tidus would want to see you in that state there's two days till we get to Bevelle" said Lulu.

"But I… I don't want to lose him again… never again… ever…"

"Okay we will serve the food in five minutes if you want to come then come" said Lulu, and with that she left.

_"Tidus… you aren't planning to leave me again… do you?" _

_"Yuna… I wish that I didn't have to make him take that decision but a sacrifice have to be done so that Spira could survive…" said a strange voice._

* * *

_Tidus Mind_

_"You dream who was able to become real we had called you and returned you to the earth… we had showed you the path to the destruction and the path to the salvation… but only you are the one to choose". Said a voice_

_"Bef__ore I had came back I already told you that I would help, why do you tell me those things now?" said Tidus._

_"Because that was the past, this is the present, and the thing that you have to protect is the future, it's not our choice to make but yours__ whether you want to continue or not, but you have to know that the decision that make will make you happy will may make those close to you sad"._

_"I wish I had another choice…_

* * *

_"_

In that moment Tidus opened his eyes and he found himself in a dark room. Then someone opened the door and walked in, it was Baralai.

"Tidus I'm glad you are better… you were serious hurt" said Baralai.

"Hurt… where am I ?" asked Tidus.

"Yes… Yuna and the others brought you here… you are in Bebelle, wait I need to bring Yuna she was worry sick, wait here please".

* * *

BEBELLE

Then Baralai left, the strange thing was that the only thing that Tidus remembered was that he where picking some fruits and nothing more. In that moment Yuna came storming into the room and throwing herself in the bed.

"Tidus!" she said hugging him and kissing him"

"Yuna! Ouch!" said tidus.

Then Lulu and Rikku entered the room.

"Yuna go easy on him, you're gonna kill him" said Lulu.

"It's okay I actually missed this" said Tidus hugging Yuna back.

"okay well we better leave you alone you two :D" said Rikku giggling.

"Oh, please Rikku grow up a little" said Lulu.

* * *

"Yuna how many time I was out?" asked Tidus.

"Like two weeks… why did you ask?"

"No… it's… nothing" said Tidus. He now was paper white.

"Tidus… you okay???"

"No I don't think so" he said and then fell off the bed"

"Tidus??? OMG please answer me!"

* * *

I know what u must be thinking

why this chapter is soooooooooooooooooooo short I made the best I could between exams and updating.. but that doesn't matter anymore because I failed the Math exam... TTTT

please read & review so that I don't suicide myself...

and besides I need your opinion to continue

BYE BYE


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

_I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAD EXAMS LAST WEEK AND THIS WEEK WAS FULL OF ACTIVITIES IN THE SCHOOL!!! TTTT _

_W_ell then just read I had plenty of people fighting with me for being late on everything !_ Characters property of Square Enyx_

* * *

**_NEVER THE SAME CHAPTER IV_**

_**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM** _

_BY _

_**LIGHT SIDE OF CHAOS** _

* * *

_The speed of time never ends_

_And as the time is more short In our life_

_We stand still and ask to ourselves what had we done to make someone happy???_

_Sometimes when we answer that question… it's too late…_

* * *

"Tidus, you okay?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah… I think so…" he said.

"Yuna…"

"What??? Do you want something?" she said.

"Could you please help me go outside, I'm still too weak to walk alone and I want to get out of here just a little pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase…" he said with a pleading voice.

"Okay, but just for a while." Said Yuna with a hesitant voice.

* * *

**NEW YEVON HOSPITAL GARDEN**

"Wow it's big, REALLY big" Tidus said.

It was a garden full of yellow, blue and pink flowers and a cafeteria with chairs crabbed like in the old times with the Bahamut sigh on it.

"yeah this is the principal park of the hospital, the other ones are for personal meetings and medical reunions" said Yuna.

"Really? Well I really like this one I had never seen anything like it"

"didn't they had any parks in Zanarkand?"

"Yes, but not like this one. This is much prettier"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"Hey Yuna shall we go to that place over there?"

That place was a little place full of trees and with blue and yellow flowers with an little apple tree only.

"Yes, it looks like a good place to rest and talk, let's go there"

* * *

DOWN ONE OF THE TREES OF THE HOSPITAL

"Tidus how did you fell from that tree?, I mean it's not normal for you to faint or lose control like that" asked Yuna with a voice of concern.

"I told you before didn't I Yuna, I don't remember, and besides there's no need for anyone to know how the hell I'd fell from that tree, that will not make any good for anyone of us, will it?" said Tidus.

"But if that happens again… What will you do if that happens again?"

"Yuna you worry too much, just live your life and when the time come then for that time you will not have to worry for anything else than that". In that moment Tidus stood up from where he was sitting and headed to the hospital door. Then Yuna stood up "What would you think I would do if you die, how do you think I would survive seeing that the only man that I had ever loved die in front of my face just like that, without me doing anything to keep you alive to keep you with me and with those who love you". Tears pouring from Yuna's eyes were visible from where Tidus were standing.

Then Tidus walked to Yuna and put his hands on her waist "Yuna I'm sorry I have to say this but when our time comes, we can't do anything about it, and even if we want to stay we can't, because the planet is claiming our souls and the only thing that we can do is for us to live happy and without problems or hate".

"Then I know now that if the planet wants to take you away then will go with you then"

"I believe that's not possible because every human being has his/her time in this world, so please if I'm gone don't be sad because I will be happy that I found someone like you to live with while I'm alive, ad I hope that you be happy too my dear one"

"Okay I understand that we are together by destiny but I ensure you that not even our destiny wll keep us far from each other" Yuna said, and then she hugged Tidus.

"well now shall we go inside I feel a little tired?" said Tidus taking Yuna's hand into his and walking to the hospital door.

* * *

BARALAI AND PAINE'S HOUSE

"Jeez I want to know what they are talking about" said an impatient Rikku.

"You can't just shut up can you?" said a now pissed Paine.

"Paine please you should calm down, it's not good for the baby to get angry, and besides remember what the doctor said" said Baralai while he entered to where Paine and Rikku were.

"Just shut up I know what it's best for me and for my son, anyway isn't that the papers that you said that you were taking from the doctor's office?" said Paine.

"Um, no this are other papers concerning something from the temple" Baralai said taking the papers and heading to his studio. "well the I will be leavin' you alone, bye, bye "

* * *

BARALAI'S STUDIO

"this it's not the time to tell them the truth I have to talk with Tidus first" Baralai said while holding the papers and sitting in his chair.

* * *

HOSPITAL (TIDUS ROOM)

"Well then the examinations will begin at 3:00 PM, you okay with that Mr. Tidus?" asked a nurse in a blue and white dress who had he hair right on her waist and was completely red.

"Yeah whatever it's okay if I that gets me out of here more quickly" said Tidus with a pout on his face.

"Tidus! Don't be mean to the nurse! And stop pouting!" said Yuna while grabbing Tidus's ear.

"It's okay High Summoner Yuna it's normal that he wants to get out of here quickly" said the nurse with a sweat drop on her face.

"Ummmmm, may I ask something?" said the nurse.

"Yeah sure anything you want" said Yuna.

"Well I want to know if it it's true what I heard, I heard that he is the star player of the Besaid Aurochs" asked the nurse.

"Yes that's true" said Yuna.

"And that he was one of the guardians that fought alongside with her majesty?" the nurse asked.

"Yes that's true too" said Yuna with a calm voice.

"And that actually he is lady Yuna's boyfriend?" asked the nurse again.

"Actually … yes he is" Yuna continued with the stationary face.

When Tidus looked to the nurse he saw that she was red pepper.

"Ummmmm, Yuna I believe that the nurse it's not okay anymore" said Tidus.

"That's not true look she's jus okay, right?" said Yuna.

Then the nurse fainted.

"I told you that she weren't okay!" said Tidus.

"OMG! I killed the nurse!" screamed Yuna who now was nervous.

"Yuna you didn't killed her" said Tidus.

Then Tidus pushed a bottom that were beside his bed that was used to call a nurse or a doctor if he needed anything then two man nurses appeared.

"What happened?!" they asked.

"Yuna gave her too may information about our relationship, and then she fainted" said Tidus in a calm voice.

"Just like that???" they asked again, while checking her pulse.

"Yes, just like that, I believe it was too much pressure to hear all that just like that" said Tidus.

"well she is okay we will take her somewhere else, thank you very much and sorry for the inconvenience" said one of the man. And with that they left.

"I believe that you shouldn't say things just like that you might kill someone!" said Tidus and the bursting in laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ouch why you'd do that?!" Tidus asked while putting both hands on the head where Yuna hit him.

"Because that's not funny!, besides of that you should prepare your examination it's at 3:00 remember" said Yuna.

* * *

BARALAI'S OFFICE

"Sir it's about time for the examination" said a man behind the door.

"Thank you very much, by the way may you come in I have something to ask you" said Baralai.

"Yes sir?" asked the man while entering to the office.

"First of all I want you to where Gippal is staying and tell him to come" said Baralai.

"Yes sir"

"And the other thing is that please don't tell anything to my wife or Rikku about this investigation. Oh…. And the results of this examination it will not be shown to anyone not even the High Summoner herself, understand?" said Baralai.

"Yes sir"

"Well then you may go, and thank you for your assistance" said Baralai.

_"__Today __Tidus__ Today we'll see what's happening in your mind and body"_

* * *

_Well there it is I believe that's the way that I wanted it to go._

_I'm already writhing the other one so just hold on a little ; it's just that I'm lacking inspiration so please if you can Review!_

_R&R _

_ Light Side of Chaos 29/2/08  
_


	5. The Wings and Colors of the Loneliness

* * *

  


* * *

  


Welllllllllllllllllllllll... This is kinda late I know but I did what I did and that's just it!

I wish that you enjoy this chapter, bye-bye! !

* * *

**-Never The Same Chapter V-  
**

**-The Wings of the Loneliness -**

* * *

_When love show us the way it's easy to see things different_

_But when you only had hate since your birth_

_Things are never the same_

_Because everything frightens you…_

* * *

BEVELLE

Three hours after Gippal received the information that Baralai had send to him he, was preparing himself for the meeting but something was bugging him and was the fact that on the time that he had meet Tidus he had never sensed anything wrong with him on the contrary he was on the most part happy that he had meet him because somewhere in the way he sensed that Tidus looked more like a child that needs to be taken care of. This was the thing that had been bugging him that Baralai had to put him on test to prove some of his strange things, but on the other part he knew that when Baralai comes to that kind of things it's because he truly knows something is wrong. Anyways after he spent half an hour thinking about that he decided that he will be going anyways and finished dressing, and then headed off to Baralai's office.

* * *

NEW YEVON HOSPITAL

"Yawn"

"Good morning sleepy head!" said Yuna.

"Mornin' the nurse killer most beautiful in Spira " said Tidus.

"Hey!! I didn't killed her! She just fainted…" said Yuna.

"anyways what time is it?"

"10:30 AM"

"it's still early I'm going back to bed"

"No! it's almost time for your examination! And you're not going to bed!" said a mow half pissed Yuna.

"Okay, okay I'm not going back to bed. I'm just gonna stay here in the bed without doing anything here" Said Tidus.

"Tidus, you just said the same thing about going back to bed" said Yuna.

"B-but I want to sleep some more!"

"You are going to sleep after the examination"

"Okay, okay I'm up" said Tidus.

* * *

**HOSPITAL OF BEBELLE (FRONT CAFETERIA)**

"Ummmmm…why do we have to wait here" said Rikku while pouting.

"Because the nurse said so, and besides you move too much! And I wanted to drink something and besides do you expect Paine to move that much!" said Lulu.

"It's alright Lulu I'm okay for now" said Paine.

In that moment Paine's cell phone rang "hello?" said Paine. "Oh, Baralai, yes, yes we are at the front of the hospital, yes on the cafeteria, okay we'll meet you there bye". And then Paine closed her cell phone and stayed looking at the dumb face that was making Rikku in that moment. "What?" asked Paine. "What did he told you??" asked Rikku. "I knew you've been asking that, well he said that we should get going and to not wait for the nurse because by the time she comes here the examination will be over" said Paine in a calmed way, "…And?" said Rikku. "What she said was that we should get going before the examination's over" said Lulu. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

* * *

**EXAMINATION ZONE**

"Tidus… this is the examination zone and those are the doctors that will help us today they are experts using magic to see in the mind" said baralai "we will start once they are prepared you should wait here" said Baralai's helper, and then he leaved outside the room.

"is Gippal here yet?" asked Baralai. "No sir he's not yet to arrive, shall I go to find him?" said Baralai's helper. "No it's alright he will come soon I know he will come at time, and besides I need that information to start the examination". The only thing that they didn't know was that Rikku was hearing the conversation and then she entered the talk "What information? About who?? Is there someone else that's doing a examination??" she asked.. "No it's an information for another examination that's going to take place after this one, by the way Rikku why are you here?" "well… I… Ummmmmm…. Gotta go!" and that way Rikku left. "I think she was exploring the hospital" said Baralai's helper. "Or maybe she was preoccupied about Tidus, after all he made one of the most difficult wishes a realityto her".

Then a nurse came and told Baralai that everyone was ready to start .

"I need you to stay here and to call Gippal I need to get going" said Baralai to his helper.

* * *

**Hospital Garden**

"Father please be with us in the time for the examination, and please let Tidus to pass thorough this without pain" said Yuna while taking a 'Purple Flower'.

"Excuse me miss Yuna?" said a nurse while walking to the place where Yuna were.

"Yes?" said Yuna.

"Are you familiar of mister Tidus?" asked the nurse.

"Yes why" asked Yuna.

"Well… the examinations are starting in this very moment" said the nurse.

"Oh…well shall we go then?" said Yuna while throwing the flower to the ground and walking away.

_I wish for this not to happen, but it's not in my power to judge this. Said a voice that came of nowhere._

* * *

**Examination Room #7**

"Tidus, please step inside this circle and sit, we will protect the circle with our magic so I have to ask you not to move much okay".

Then the examination started six magician were encircling Tidus in a magic barrier, the a dragon sign appeared within the barrier.

"What's happening!?" asked one of the magician.

"I don't know but whatever it is… it's very powerful and WE CAN'T LET IT SCAPE!!" said other magician.

The they placed more strength in the barrier and suppressed the dragon sigh and Tidus fainted.

??

"_well, look who's here" said Murasaki._

"_Why I'm here again?" asked Tidus._

"_Mmmmmmm… they were going to discover our little secret, but you know I can't blame them to try to discover that never in the history of Spira had happened you know"_

"_Can I go back now?" asked Tidus._

"_No, they were too close and besides I wanted to show you someone, please come to the beach she doesn't like to wait too much…" said Murasaki._

* * *

_**Zanarkand Beach**_

_**F**__arther away Tidus could see a silhouette, a silhouette of a young girl that was looking to the sea… this young girl looked like a girl on her sixteen years old and had a blue dress with a bustier, and she had long black hair… and the most beautiful blue eye you've could inmaginate. But something was wrong, she looked like she has tears in her eyes and she looked like she was singing but nothing can be heard, then Murasaki and Tidus got closer and heard the what she was saying…_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along…_

_Evanescence – My Immortal-_

_And then she looked behind "I don't want to see ever again that you are spying on me again Murasaki, I can take care of myself just fine… and more when you come with someone who I don't even know that well"_

"_please, well it doesn't matter… now Tidus this is the person that I wanted you to meet her name it's-"_

"_Ao… it's a pleasure to meet you, Tidus Regent of the Dragons…" _

"_Regent of the Dragons?"_

* * *

_Well what do yo think?? did I make it right or what??_

_What do you think it needs? you can tell me by 'via E-mail_'

_and thanks for the reviews please continue sending it..._

_ Light of the Dark Side 4/9/08  
_

* * *


	6. My True Self

FINALLY!! School ended! please forgive me for not updating but now I know I can do the things more faster!!

Friends who had left me with reviews!!

Amayhum!!

Peaceful Dragon Rose!!

DaianaPotter!!

Lord Archeron!!

and a BRAND NEW FRIEND!

Cheng!!

Thank you all!!

* * *

**_NEVER THE SAME CHAPTER VI_**

_**MY TRUE SELF**_

_BY_

**_LIGHT SIDE OF CHAOS_**

* * *

_Love make us feel alive, hate sometimes give us a reason to live…_

_But how do we feel when we stay between the two sides??_

_That's something that only we can answer…. _

* * *

Yuna was standing in front of Tidus's bed.

"why it's only us the ones who has to suffer??" said Yuna with tears on her eyes.

"I can't let this happen! Not again!! . It's unfair!! It's really unfair!! Haven't we suffered enough!! I just can't stand it!! I will end it… we… will… end it…"

* * *

**ZANARKAND**

"it looks like she had lost herself… Murasaki! It's time for Momoiro to awake…" said Ao.

"you sure about that? I really thought that it is too soon, but if it is time we can't do anything to stop her…" said Murasaki in a calm tone.

"who is Momoiro?" asked Tidus.

"You will know soon enough" said Ao.

"Ao, look she's here" said Murasaki.

"that was more quick than I thought" said Ao.

"Tidus could you please close your eyes?"asked Murasaki.

A tower of water appeared, that tower was created by Ao.

"I will talk with short words… Momoiro is awakening and I need someone to go get her, if it's not then the Silent Voice will be on the enemy's hand… Understand!"

"Yes" said Ao and Murasaki at the same time.

"when the sunset reach Zanarkand… you will know what to do"

And only with those worlds the voice disappeared.

**HOSPITAL**

In a hospital bed Yuna lay unconscious …

"what can we do?" asked Wakka.

"we can't do anything… we don't know anything… we don't know what happened…" said Lulu.

"how could we let something like this happen?!" asked Gippal.

"she just fell unconscious…" said Rikku.

"if that what's you think you are too out of your minds" said a voice coming from the door, entering to the room was Nooj.

"what do you know?" asked Lulu.

"why should I know something? If you want to know something about this I suggest you talk to Baralai" said Nooj.

"why would Baralai know something like that?" asked Paine.

"you can't hide the love you have for the others… it's just like hiding that truth to yourself… even if it hurts if you love someone and try to hide it so that they don't get hurt you just can't… that's why he knows about that…" Said Gippal.

"and… you knew about this?" asked Rikku.

"sort of… but I just knew a little… after the first two days Baralai just told me that he doesn't want anyone he knows to suffer for his stupidity and told me to throw the investigation to him…" said Gippal.

"I don't have time to be discussing this now nor to fight over a mindless theme that everyone knows the answer… so I'm going!"said Wakka.

" He has a point there…" said Gippal and left.

"could you please wait here?" asked Nooj.

"yes, why not?" said Lulu.

**BARALAI'S OFFICE**

"If your hypothesis are true we may be able to unlock the secret of why the stones of the fayth had been glowing like that" said Gippal who was talking to Baralai.

"And if you continue meddling in their things you may have to visit the hospital like in two or three hours…" said Nooj.

" Just what is happening to the stones of the fayth?? I thought that they had crumble" said Wakka.

"The thing is that the stones… after Yuna defeated Sin the stones were on a state that looked lifeless and we didn't put any attention… but now that I look at this they do really had power in them… and they look like they want to pass this powers to the future generations… or to the most pure human beings" said Baralai.

"so, you're saying that Tidus and Yuna are involved in that?" said Wakka.

"You have to know that even if I had wanted to tell you this I couldn't, this is not for us to know or to poke our noses in their things!" said baralai.

"even if we wanted to help them… we're just a disturbance" said Nooj.

The night came and so as the sun placed himself out of the view of the Saint City Bevelle so did in Zanarkand… that night wasn't like any of the others they've had seen because this one seemed more calmed like any other.

"Ao… it's time to go" said Murasaki who was sit on a stone.

Ao stood up without a word and started walking. "wait! Where are you going?!" asked Tidus.

"Why do you care?..." asked Ao in a calm Voice.

"as you should know this is not of your business… you should stay here and ask those things to Murasaki… weakling…" with those worlds.

"If I am a weakling then you are more weak that I am…"said Tidus.

"I don't care the opinion of those who does not know who I am… I only need the opinion of one person… and he is not here for me to stay…" with those words Ao disappeared into a wall of mist.

"what does she meant by that?" asked Tidus a little shock by those worlds.

"What does it mean what?" asked Murasaki.

"never mind, where she's going?" asked Tidus.

"she's going to the end of this dream word" said Murasaki.

"…"

"Tidus, it's time for us to go too…" said Murasaki.

"where?" asked Tidus.

"Where? To your site of origin " said Murasaki.

**EDGE OF THE WORLD (EAST OF ZANARKAND)**

In that place a girl with pink hair woke up.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"welcome to the dream world Momoiro" said Ao.

??

"where are we?" asked Tidus.

"we are in the ruins of the lost dream… house of the Dragon Eyes" said Murasaki.

"and why are we here??"

"you sure are slow…" whispered Murasaki.

"what you say" said Tidus.

"nothing… anyways, I brought you here because your true self is here" said Murasaki.

"my true self?"

"it's time for us to go" said Murasaki.

* * *

oooooooooooooKAY

here I will place a list of some things (names) that I haven't placed because I'm too lazy...

Murasaki: mean Violet

Ao: means Blue

and Momoiro: means Pink!

That's all well see ya soon!

Remember R&R

_Light of the Dark Side _

_ 13/6/08_


End file.
